Will You Bear My Children?
by Tenshi Chupip
Summary: Miroku is up to his usual flirting, but will Sango keep putting up with it? Who knows. And why does he want kids so bad? Fluff, oneshot. RR


A/N: This is just a random little one shot that I came up with the other day when I was bored and needed something to do. Sango and Miroku are probably one of my fav anime couples cuz they're as messed up as my relationships! Gotta love 'em! Expect fluffiness and as always please R&R! I don't own the InuYasha characters :( I only wish I was that brilliant. Anywho enjoy.

**Will You Bear My Children?**

**By: Tenshi Chupip**

"Will you bear my children?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Miroku could feel Sango's glare burrowing into his back. The attractive young woman whose hands he was clasping laughed merrily at him. She patted Miroku hands gently, "What a kind offer good Monk, I'm sure we would have stunning children," Sango immediately felt her stomach drop at the girl's words. "However I think my husband might object." Sango had a hard time keeping herself from smirking as the smile on Miroku's face was wiped clean off.

"Serves the pervert right…" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh…" he said with an awkward pause before patting her hands as well and letting go. "Well I wish you the best. Any child you bear will surely have surpassing beauty."

"Thank you."

Miroku turned around and walked back towards Sango and the others. He gave her a sheepish smile. Sango however had no intention of humoring him with a smirk this time. She was far to annoyed.

"Well then… shall we continue? I do believe Kagome and Sango needed to gather some things from the village, correct?" he said with too much chipperness in his voice.

"YOU!" Sango pointed a threatening finger at Miroku. Out of reflex he braced himself for a slap. "Why is it that everywhere we go you are always hitting on women!"

"Old habits die hard?"

"Wow, that was an intelligent response," grunted their half demon companion.

Sango let out another frustrated cry and threw her arms up in the air before storming off. Miroku let out a sigh of relief having escaped Sango's slap of doom. Kagome and Shippo both sighed heavily and rolled their eyes as Kagome swung her leg over her bike seat and pedaled after Sango.

"For as much I admire women, I will never properly understand them," Miroku sighed.

"Well here's a clue you idiot, don't piss 'em off," InuYasha snorted as they walked after the girls and Shippo. "Cuz when they ain't happy, you ain't happy. Trust me, I know."

"Ah, however I am far better off than you are, my friend," Miroku reached over and gave InuYasha's beads a flick. "I am not wearing these, thus Sango can not injure me as much as Kagome can you."

"Are you stupid or something?" he asked. "Course she does…Sango can and _DOES_ injure you twice as much as Kagome's sit commands do to me. You're not better off; you're taking your damn life in your hands."

Miroku shrugged lazily. He gazed at Sango's far off figure; her rather perfect figure at that. Such a beautiful and fiery woman; he had met very few of her kind. Perhaps that is what drew him to her more than any other. Though her slaps were brutal and he had come to fear that weapon of hers more than any demon would, he enjoyed teasing her by flirting with other women. He knew that and the butt grabbing were the only things that set her off and for some reason seeing her with fire in her eyes turned him on all the more. She was simply a stunning creature and he ached to have her. Someday. However his dog eared friend was very much correct. There was nothing as terrifying as when Sango and or Kagome become furious. God forbid they were mad at the same time. Personally, he thought that they should just wait till the two women were on their monthly cycle, deny them both that sweet Kagome calls "chocolate" then let them loose on Niroku. It would be a very quick way of ending the battle; even someone like Niroku couldn't stand the wrath of those two… Bad things happen when one denies a woman her primal needs.

"Sango dear, would you be so kind as to toss me another one of Kagome's noodle cups?" Miroku asked later that night when they stopped to make camp.

"Sure," Sango glared, picked up one of the cups and tossed it to him. And when I say 'tossed' I mean she hurled it at his head as hard as she possibly could. Luckily for Miroku he had cat like reflexes and caught the flying object just before it made contact with his face.

"Er… thank you, Sango…" he said pulling back the foil on top of the cup.

"Whatever," she snorted and turned her attention back to her noodles.

Miroku frowned slightly. Sango was normally only angry with him for flirting for a few hours. She usually would have forgiven him by now.

"Uh Kagome, could you pass me the hot water please?" he smiled at her. Kagome glared but handed him the thermos. "Is something wrong, ladies?" he asked as he poured the hot liquid in the cup.

"Oh no, Miroku, there is nothing wrong what so ever," Sango said. "Why on earth would you think that there was something wrong?"

"Well the horribly obvious sarcasm was a slight hint," he replied taking a bite of his food.

"And people say you're an idiot," InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Oh how wrong they are…"

"No, they're right, he is," Kagome said casually still eating.

"I am not," Miroku frowned. "What did I do?"

Shippo hung his head, "Wow… I hope I'm that smart when I grow up."

"You wanna know what you did!" Sango snapped jumping up. "You were born! Then you discovered women! Then you met me!"

"I don't understand…"

"AAAARRGGG!" Sango threw her hands up in the air and stormed away, calling over her shoulder. "If anyone needs me or something attacks I'll be bathing!" Miroku started to grin. "And I swear to the gods, Miroku, if you spy on me they will find your body in several pieces in several villages! All of them hundreds of miles apart from each other!"

Miroku's smile faded. He frowned, "Is this about the flirting thing again?"

"No…not at all," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Alright enough with the sarcasm," Miroku frowned and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit."

"If Sango doesn't kill you first," Shippo said.

"He's a dead man walking ain't he?" Inuyasha said.

"Ooooh yeah…" Kagome nodded.

Miroku walked aways into the forest till he heard running water. He soon spotted Sango's clothes draped over a tree root with her weapons leaned against the tree next to them. Picking them up, he peered through the clearing just as Sango sank beneath the water. She remerged and wiped the water from her face. She leaned against a rock and sighed loudly, "Damn you, Miroku!" he heard her snarl to herself. He saw her sigh and watched as the features on her face turned sad. He could see she was biting back the urge to cry and his heart ached. He never really realized how much the flirting was really hurting her. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Why do you always do this?" she said to herself.

"Like I said, Old habits die hard," he said, stepping out of the forest.

Sango shrieked and covered herself, "DAMNIT, MIROKU!" she shouted. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SPYING ON ME?"

"I have a horrible case of selective memory, my dear Sango," Miroku said with a smile. He held out her clothing to her.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" she glared.

"Put them on."

"Put them on the ground and turn around," she ordered, "And I swear to Buddha, Miroku, if I catch you peaking at me I will not hesitate to kill you right here and now."

"Understood," Miroku respectfully turned around and waited for her to dress. While he would have loved to sneak a peak at her impeccable body in all its glory, if he was to get her to listen to him, he would have to be on his best behavior…for now at least.

"Alright you can turn around now," Sango said.

Miroku turned around and smiled at her. Sango, however, continued to glare.

"This is a first, Miroku," she said ringing her hair out. "You're putting me in my clothes instead of trying to take me out of them?"

Miroku chuckled and leaned his staff against the tree before sitting lotus style, crossing his arms across his chest, on the ground. "I assure you, dear Sango, while I would love to sit here and marvel at your glorious beauty that is not why I risked your wrath to come over here."

"What? You have no perverted intent in needing to talk to me while I sat stark naked in a hot spring?" Sango said with a mock shock. "Hell has surely frozen over."

Miroku smirked slightly, "Just shut up and let it snow for a moment," he said. "I came here to have a serious discussion with you."

"That'd be a change," Sango snorted.

"Will you sit with me please?" he asked, patting the space next to him. Sango sat down and crossed her arms. "Why are you still so angry about my flirting with that woman today?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said. "You're usually not this angry this long. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh no, not at all," Sango laughed dryly. "Why should it bother me that the man I love asks every woman in sight to bear his children?"

"Alright I am getting a little tired of the petty sarcasm," Miroku snorted. "You know I don't mean it when I ask them."

"Actions speak louder than words, Miroku."

"I don't mean it."

"Well it sure seems like you mean it," she muttered. "It hurts, Miroku, it really hurts."

"I'm sorry, Sango, I don't intend it to. The only one I truly want bearing my children is you," then he smiled devilishly. "All twenty of them."

"Why are you so intent on having kids anyways?" Sango asked. "And please tell me you're joking about the whole twenty babies' thing…"

"No, I'm not," Miroku chuckled at Sango's horrified expression. "In all honesty I want as many children as you are willing to birth."

"Why?" she asked. "That's a lot of to feed and take care of."

"Why should that matter?" he asked.

"I can think of plenty of reasons why it's matter," Sango chuckled. "Dippers, bad dreams in the middle of the night, wet mats, screaming and whining…"

"Life is not perfect, Sango, it never will be," Miroku said. "Children are supposed to be a handful, that's why they're children. I was quite the rambunctious little tyke if I do say so myself but my father was always smiling, always proud of me. And he never laid a hand on me though Buddha knows I deserved it a few times." Sango looked over at him with curiosity. She felt a pang of guilt as she watched Miroku stare off into the spring. A deep sadness danced in his eyes as he reminisced about his father. "I do so miss him sometimes. I had hoped that he would still be around when my children were born. He would have made an excellent grandfather."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Miroku smiled, "Do you remember when we battled the sword of hell, and I talked about how much a father affects his son?"

Sango nodded, then with an annoyed look, "You mean the speech right before you grabbed my ass again?"

"First of all, that does not narrow the conversations down and secondly if it wasn't so perfect it wouldn't be so tempting," he smiled impishly. "However everything I said was true. A son's greatest desire is to someday surpass his father. I know I could never be as good of a father as mine was but if I could be ever half of the man he was I will have down very well."

Sango couldn't help but smile at him. She had by now gotten to the point where she could tell when he was being sincere and when he was putting her on to try and seduce her.

"Children are the gods' greatest gift to us, Sango," Miroku said. "I suppose that's why I have always asked every girl in sight. Save you, it's the only thing I want most on earth."

"Patience is a virtue you know…"

Miroku chuckled, "Doesn't mean it's an easy virtue. I get rather impatient about waiting for something I want so badly; especially those nights when I watch Shippo curl up to sleep in your lap. I can't help but imagine what a wonderful life with you I will have, waking up every morning to your beautiful face with your glorious body tucked perfectly next to mine," Sango blushed and looked away. "Sango, look at me." She did and he reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "You are the only woman I want to come home to. You are the only woman I want to look over at and see cradling my son in your arms humming a lullaby while he's brothers and sisters play on the floor listening to your sweet song," he ran his fingers down her cheek, not taking his eyes away from hers. "You are the only woman I want to make love to and bear children with." Sango blushed even redder and he smiled before taking her hand and kissing it. "If you'll let me that is."

Sango smiled and leaned back on her hands. "Miroku? Have you always wanted to be a father this much?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Being a father is like becoming addicted to the greatest wine on earth. One taste of it and you are hooked for life. I was able to sip that wine once…"

Sango looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Miroku looked annoyed with himself for a moment, as is he had said something he hadn't meant to, then sighed, "You are to take this to the grave with you, Sango," Miroku said firmly. His tone did not invite any teasing. "I have never told this to anyone else."

"Of course," she nodded.

"Many years ago I knew a young woman named Mitsu Hamato. She was a vivacious girl, with eyes that could either warm your heart or freeze your blood depending on her mood, and a stubborn temper that could rival InuYasha's," he said with a chuckle. "I loved her dearly."

"What happened?" Sango said, feeling a pang of jealousy. "You grope her too many times and she left?"

"No," he said with a sad smile. "I married her."

Sango shut her mouth and blushed, "Oh…" she said, this time with hurt in her voice. Damn cheating perverted bastard… "I see…"

"Can I finish my story before you think me improper?"

"A little late for that but please continue…" she said not bothering to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Mitsu and I were very happy together, and I soon found out that she was expecting our first child."

"But I thought you said…"

Miroku held up his hand to silence her, "I am not through yet, Sango," She nodded and blushed. "I was possibly the happiest I had ever been when she told me that and I spent the next months eagerly anticipating our child's arrival…" Miroku trailed off and looked away for a moment. Sango could have sworn he looked as though he was about to cry.

"Miroku?" she said softly, placing a hand on his knee.

"It came time for the baby to be born, and Mitsu did beautifully," he said, his voice quivering a bit. "Only problem was our baby was a still born. She never got to take her first breath."

"She?"

"Yes," Miroku said. "The child was a girl. Beautiful, just like her mother. We named her Sahori."

"I'm sorry, Miroku," Sango squeezed his knee. "Is that why you left Mitsu?"

"I didn't leave her," Miroku smiled sadly. "I did everything I knew to comfort her. We tried to have another child."

"Tried?"

"Yes, but sadly the little one only lived a few days."

"Was it another girl?"

"No, it was a son," Miroku looked out into the hot spring. "At least I got to hold him while he was alive."

"What did you name him?"

"Hitoshi," Miroku whispered. "My father once asked me that if I ever had a son to name him 'Hitoshi'. I think it was the name of a dear friend of his or something along that line." Sango could have sworn she saw tears forming.

"Did you try for a third child?" Sango asked.

"No, the pain from losing the first two were to much for Mitsu," he said looking back at her. "She killed herself shortly afterwards."

"Oh gods… Miroku, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Sango said.

He chuckled softly. "There were countless times when I considered ending all of my pain and joining them in the after life but I knew that I would be dishonoring them if I just gave up."

"So you started hunting Niroku."

"Yes," Miroku looked at her and smiled slightly. "One of the best choices I ever made. It led me to you." He ran his finger down Sango's cheek again, "You're a lot like her, you know."

Sango blushed and turned away. He probably meant it as a compliment but somehow it still hurt, "Is…Is that why you like me? Because I remind you of Mitsu?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes, and No," he said truthfully. "You have her fire and spirit, and certainly her beauty. I'm sorry to say, I am a very fickle man. I don't pursue ugly women."

Sango couldn't help but chuckle, "You really are quite shallow."

"I don't mean to be," he chuckled. "It's just how this lecherous monk is put together."

"Something I mean to correct," Sango smirked mischievously.

"I welcome the challenge," Miroku smiled deviously back at her.

"I'm sorry that you lost your wife, Miroku," Sango said, her features softening.

"While it is a pity to have lost her, I do not regret anything in my past," he paused and cupped her cheek. "Or my present. You are like Mitsu is several ways, but you are still so very different from her. Which is why I love you so dearly."

"Miroku…" Sango was cut off as Miroku gently covered her mouth with his lips. He kissed her gently, running his fingers through her wet and tangled hair. Emerging from the kiss he stared her straight in the eye.

"I haven't felt this alive with anyone since Mitsu died," he said with a shimmer of husk in his voice.

"I…"

"I want you to take this as a solemn promise that I have no intention of being with anyone else, despite my flirting," Miroku stood up and pulled Sango up into his arms and held her close. "I love you, Sango, and the moment Niroku is dead I intend on marrying you, having children with you, and loving you till the day I stop breathing," he smiled. "Whether you like it or not…"

Sango couldn't stop her smile. She slipped her arms around Miroku's neck and kissed him back, "I love you too, Miroku, and I'm sorry I got so jealous."

"You shouldn't be apologizing," he said. "I'd probably be jealous too if I saw you asking every man in sight to father your child."

"Maybe I should start," she smirked. "Give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Only problem there would that that I have no qualms about using my wind tunnel on any man who laid a hand on you let alone considered taking your offer," he glared pulling her tighter to him. "I tend to be slightly possessive."

"I'm glad you're not as big of an idiot as you act," Sango smiled, snuggling into his embrace.

"I'll take that as a very odd complement," Miroku laughed. They sat in peaceful silence for a moment before Miroku spoke again, "Um Sango…"

"Yes?"

"About those twenty some odd children…"

"Hm?"

"Wanna get a head start on making them?" he said. "I feel a problem coming on and I wouldn't mind the practice."

Miroku wasn't quite sure why it took Sango ten seconds to throw him in to the hot spring instead of her usually five but he remerged from the water coughing and spluttering with a large smile on his face and Sango yelling at him from the bank.

"You just _HAD_ to go and ruin the moment didn't you, you stupid monk!" she yelled. "You're such a…!"

"Dashingly handsome and completely irresistible man whom you adore?" he grinned.

"I was gonna do with 'damn pervert who should be beaten'," she glared.

"Ooo…beating…sounds kinky…"

"_MIROKU!_"

A ways away InuYasha and Kagome sighed.

"And he was doing so well too…" Kagome said.

"He just doesn't know when to give up…" the half demon returned his attention to the much more interesting cup of noodles he was eating, completely ignoring the cries of help and pain coming from the hot spring.

**THE END**

A/N: Good? Bad? Too much fluff? Let me know! R&R!


End file.
